Colégio de Winterhold (Skyrim)
"...This is the College of Winterhold, a safe haven for mages in Skyrim. A place of wisdom and arcane knowledge." O Colégio de Winterhold é um grêmio de magos localizada em Skyrim. É uma facção de usuários de magia semelhante ao Grêmio dos Magos de Cyrodiil e Morrowind. Quando o jogador aparece, o atual Arquimago é Savos Aren, com Mirabelle Ervine servindo como Mestre. Durante a missão principal da facção, Tolfdir a substitui como mestre feiticeira. O Colégio está localizado na seção norte da cidade de Winterhold, e no norte de Skyrim. Professores de cada disciplina mágica residem aqui, oferecendo treinamento e itens mágicos. E é uma das várias facções disponíveis em The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. The College of Winterhold is located in the northern city of Winterhold. It functions much like the Mages Guild in Oblivion or Morrowind, except in it being a singular and completely independent establishment. The College has struggled to maintain its prominence in Skyrim in recent years for a number of different reasons. The Nords, already skeptical of magic, have become increasingly suspicious of the College because it came out unscathed during the Great Collapse that largely destroyed Winterhold. Additionally, while the College maintains standards for what kind of activities are allowed on campus, in contrast to the Mages Guild, it regards Necromancy as a viable arcane practice. The College is a very secure and selective school, only allowing entry to those they deem worthy. An Altmer sorcerer named Faralda guards the entrance from the main part of Winterhold to the College and warns you that you will likely not be allowed entry. Despite this warning you will never be refused entry after completing the minor task she sets. The College itself, a large fortress-like structure, is located atop an apparently precarious rock formation, in the shape of an upside-down pyramid. It is connected to the city of Winterhold by a long stone bridge with several focal points along its length. Portions of the bridge have crumbled away into the sea below leaving a section that is easy to fall from. The College is sealed by a large gate with the top wrought into the shape of the College symbol as depicted on their banners. There is an identical seal set into the ground at the start of the bridge. The College consists of three structures separated by a central courtyard featuring a large statue of a mage, and connected by walkways at ground level and along the top of the walls that surround the complex. The main building contains a library, called the Arcanaeum, the Hall of the Elements, which is used for all kinds of magical practice and serves as a lecture hall, and the Arch-Mage's quarters, the residence of the head of the College . Accommodations for students and faculty members are provided in the Hall of Attainment and the Hall of Countenance, respectively. Beneath the College complex lies the Midden, an underground remnant of the College's past. Entry is gained into the College by telling Faralda what you seek to learn and then casting a spell of her choice. If you are on the quest Elder Knowledge, you can choose to demonstrate a dragon shout instead. Alternatively, she can be persuaded if your speech skill is high enough. After proving your worthiness, she will guide you into the College and refer you to Mirabelle Ervine to begin your apprenticeship. Note that Faralda does not always demand the same spell. She will randomly ask you to cast one of the following spells: Fear, Firebolt, Magelight, Healing Hands, or Conjure Flame Atronach. If you do not already know the spell she demands, she will offer to sell it to you for 30 gold. Saving before talking to her is recommended in case you do not have the magicka to cast the required spell, allowing you to reload until she chooses a spell that you can cast. Aceitação Ao chegar no Colégio, poderá unir-se ao mesmo, passando no teste de mérito que requer o lançamento de um feitiço. É obrigatório unir-se ao Colégio durante a missão "Conhecimento Antigo" para prosseguir na campanha principal. No entanto, isso pode ser evitado se o Dragonborn viajar diretamente ao Posto-Avançado de Septimus Signus e continuar a missão principal a partir daqui. Antes de entrar no Colégio; a porteira, Faralda, irá querer ver uma pequena demonstração dos poderes mágicos do Dragonborn. Ela pedirá um feitiço adequado ao nível do Dragonborn para permitir sua entrada. Esses feitiços incluem: * Raio de Fogo * Medo * Fúria * Orbe de Luz * Mãos que Curam * Conjurar Familiar * Conjurar Atronach de Fogo * Bola de Fogo Embora ela não especifique, alguns feitiços devem ser lançados no emblema do Colégio no chão ou ela ignorará. Se o feitiço que ela pediu não foi aprendido, ela o oferecerá ao custo de 30 ouro. o portão mais a frente na ponte não abrirá até que o feitiço certo seja demonstrado à Faralda. Contornando Um alto nível de persuasão pode contornar esse teste. Além disso, revelar a identidade do Dragonborn fará com que Faralda queira ver uma demonstração do Thu'um. Essa opção só funcionará durante a missão "Conhecimento Antigo". Regras e Expulsão Matar ou roubar dos estudantes e professores resultará em expulsão. daí iniciará a missão "Juntar-se ao Colégio". Arquitetura O Colégio está localizado bem à norte de Winterhold, em um grande penhasco. Uma ponte estreita e em ruínas conecta a cidade ao Colégio. No pátio principal reside a estátua do primeiro Arquimago do Colégio, Shalidor, que é dado como o fundador da cidade; que dá acesso aos três Salões. As janelas externas oferecem uma bela vista da costa e do Mar de Espíritos. Os três Salões são: Salão da Realização, os aposentos dos aprendizes está a esquerda ao entrar no Colégio. A direita está o Salão da Aprovação, os aposentos dos magos mais experientes e professores. E a frente está o Salão dos Elementos, a sala de aula do Colégio. Ao entrar no Salão dos Elementos; a direita fica o Arcanaeum, a biblioteca do Colégio. A esquerda está os Aposentos do Arque-Mago. A Estrumeira, uma prisão ou depósito abaixo do Colégio; localiza-se a Forja de Atronach, a Relíquia Daedrica e o Augur de Dulain. Espectros de Gelo, Aranhas Congelantes, Draugrs e Esqueletos, habitam os corredores da Estrumeira. Um túnel logo abaixo de uma ponte de gelo leva para fora do Colégio. História Winterhold já fora um rico, grande e poderoso estado, e sua relação com o Colégio era boa. Em 4E 122, Um evento cataclísmico arrasou Winterhold e boa parte de sua costa. Uma tempastade massiva veio do Mar de Espíritos, que com gandes ondas, devastaram a cidade. A maior parte da cidade caiu no mar, o que deixou a cidade em ruinas, e seu povo abalado emocionalmente. Esse eveto ficou conhecido como "O Grande Colapso". o povo de Winterhold eventualmente culpou o Colégio pelo infortúnio da cidade, acusando-os de causar o colapso. Winterhold ainda tenta se recuperar do Grande Colapso. Documentos Históricos Documentos encontrados no Arcanaeum comprovam um pouco da idade do Colégio, com datas de aproximadamente 700 anos. No entanto, um diálogo com Serana na expansão Dawnguard revela que o Colégio seja muito mais antigo, ela lembra que o mesmo já existia antes mesmo dela ser sepultada na Primeira Era ou tavez até na Era Merethica. Mirabelle Ervine também diz que o Colégio estava em Skyrim a milhares de anos. A primeira evidência comprovada da existência do Colégio está no Guia de Bolso para o Império, Terceira Edição: Skyrim. Indiscutivelmente, os documentos no Colégio não foram feitos para medir sua idade, já que como o Guia de Bolso para o Império descreve; o Colégio já abrigava uma antiga biblioteca, a Coleção de Ysmir. Relação com o Grêmio dos Magos Como o Colégio sempre foi independente do Grêmio dos Magos, Necromância nunca foi ilegal, ao contrário do Grêmio dos Magos de Cyrodiil. Para o Colégio de Winterhold, a prática sempre foi usada como ferramenta, não como arma, ainda que praticar fora do Colégio não era, e não é, aconselhável. Assim como em Cyrodiil, ainda há grupos de Necromantes que não estam ligados ao Colégio. Já que o Colégio age independente à jurisdição do Grêmio dos Magos, não foi afetado pelo Banimento da Necromância da 3E 431 e sua subsequente erradicação do banimento, o que culminou na batalha contra Mannimarco. Desconfiança O Colégio é constantemente culpado pelo Grande Colapso da 4E 122 e por isso é amplamente marginalizado. É crença popular que as atividades do Colégio causaram o desastre; e a única evidência que corrobora essa teoria é que apenas o Colégio permaneceu quase intacto. Desde então o Colégio tem sido cauteloso, e evita provocar a população de Skyrim. Muitos Nórdicos nacionalistas também não confiam no Colégio pelo fato de que os imigrantes Dunmer compõem a maioria dentro da facção. Além disso, a maioria dos Nórdicos veêm mágica e seus praticantes como covardes e fracos. A única relação boa que o povo de Skyrim tem é com o Colégio de Winterhold são pedidos de várias partes do país; com relação à itens a serem encentados. Sergius Turrianus explica que encantamentos são uma das poucas coisas que mantém alguma conexão entre o povo de Skyrim e o Colégio de Winterhold. Ocasionalmente, ele enviará algum de seus estudantes para locais em Skyrim para buscar pedidos de itens que as pessoas querem que sejam encantados. Missões Ao entrar para o Colégio de Winterhold, abrirá uma campanha que consiste de oito missões principais e oito missões secundárias, na qual uma é radiante. Há 4 possíveis companheiros disponíveis nesse grêmio; tornando-se companheiros quando suas 4 missões pessoais forem completas. Missão Principal * Conhecimento antigo Campanha do Colégio de Winterhold * Primeiras Lições * Sob Saarthal * Acertando os Livros * Boas Intenções * Revelando o Desconhecido * Contenção * O Cajado de Magnus * O Olho de Magnus Missões Secundárias * Nomes Esquecidos * Réplicas * Sem Equilíbrio * Tolfdir o Distraído * Traga-me esse Livro * Visões de Shalidor * Aprendizes Perdidos * Juntar-se ao Colégio * Missões Pessoais de Seguidores * Experimento de J'zargo * Pedido de Onmund * Prática de Brelyna * Esforço de Arniel Missões de Feitiços Nível Mestre * Ritual Feitiço de Alteração * Ritual Feitiço de Conjuração * Ritual Feitiço de Restauração * Ritual Feitiço de Destruição * Ritual Feitiço de Ilusão Membros * Savos Aren - Arquimago. * Mirabelle Ervine - Feiticeira Mestre. * Tolfdir - Professor em magia de Alteração. * Colette Marence - Professora em magia de Restauração. * Faralda - Professora em magia de Destruição. * Drevis Neloren - Professor em magia de Ilusão. * Phinis Gestor - Professor em magia de Conjuração. * Sergius Turrianus - Professor em magia de Encantamento. * Urag gro-Shub - Bibliotecário. * Nirya - Moradora. * Arniel Gane - Professor e Pesquisador. * Enthir - Professor e Receptador. * Brelyna Maryon - Estudante. * J'zargo - Estudante. * Onmund - Estudante. * Wuunferth o Sem-Vida - Mago da Corte de Windhelm, ex-membro do Colégio. * Ancano - Conselheiro dos Thalmor, infiltrado no Colégio. Ex-Membros * Falion * Festus Krex * Calixto Corrium * Nelacar * Malyn Varen * Orthorn * A Convocadora * Hamelyn Treinadores * Colette Marence - Treinadora de Restauração (Experiente) * Faralda - Treinadora de Destruição (Mestre) * Drevis Neloren - Treinador de Ilusão (Mestre) * Tolfdir - Treinador de Alteração (Mestre) * Phinis Gestor - Treinador de Conjuração (Experiente) * Sergius Turrianus - Treinador de Encantamento (Experiente) Referências * A História de Daggerfall * O Êxodo * Breve História do Império, Livro IV * Sobre o Grande Colapso * Eventos de The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Categoria:Skyrim: Facções Categoria:Facções Categoria:Skyrim: Grêmios Categoria:Grêmios